


Did You Miss Me?

by marksdolphin



Series: Bond's Coming Home [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Q is Quinn, SO FLUFFY, Spooning, and cuddles, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond comes home to a warm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

Q was waiting. He sat on their sofa, his legs crossed and he faced the door, watching the handle with anticipation. Bond was coming home. He bounced his knees slightly in excitement and he waited. Praying there had been no major delays, he checked his watch. Bond was due home in exactly one minute. Sixty seconds. That wasn't that long, Q told himself. He had really been waiting closer to 6 weeks to see him since he went away for this mission and now these sixty seconds felt longer than that entire duration.

Fifty seconds.

Q glanced around their living room quickly, checking everything was in order and that everything was exactly how Bond liked it.

Forty seconds.

The candle flickered slightly, reminding him to close the window that was open behind him - Bond would be cold enough having just come in from the November air.

Twenty seconds.

Bond was early. Q's heart jumped in his chest and he checked his watch - which had been synchronized to Bond's before he left - to check he wasn't imaging it. No, Bond was early. Bond was home.

The agent opened the door with ease - something Q was glad about, he dreaded that Bond would come home and be injured - and immediately made his way over to his boyfriend. Neither man spoke, but Q felt close to tears and Bond never wanted to let him go. His arms wrapped around Q's neck tightly, holding the smaller man against his chest, with Q's arms wrapping tightly around James' waist. The front door was still open and Bond's coat was soaking wet, covered in rain. But nobody cared. Q was faintly aware that his T-Shirt was becoming damp and sticking to his chest, but James' breath on his neck as they hugged in the middle of their living room took away from that.

Bond pulled back first, always wary of showing too much affection. Still, even this far in too their relationship. Q wasn't prepared to let him get away that easily, though, and he wrapped his hands around the taller man's neck, pulling him down to his own height and connecting their lips. Q kissed Bond like he'd never wanted anything in life more than that, which was true. Bond didn't take any time to respond, wrapping his arms around the small of his Quatermaster's back and pulling their bodies close to each other. Their lips danced together like it was the moment they had been waiting all their life for, and the warmth of Q's lips complimented the rougher, colder lips of James. 

Eventually, Q found it in him to pull away, leaving one last peck on James' lips before allowing him to turn away. The door was still open, Q hadn't paid attention to that detail until that moment in which James pushed against the wood softly, landing it perfectly where it should be to keep the warmth in the house.

"I missed you," Q spoke shyly at James, whose back was to him now whilst he prepared a drink in the kitchen. Despite his angle, Q knew James had smiled at his comment. That half-smile that sort of said 'you're cute' but it also said 'look who loves me.' Q just knew. It was the sort of reaction that comment would get in the relationship he was in. He didn't necessarily get "I missed you too," but he didn't need it. They both knew how they felt towards each other and it wasn't the kind of feeling that they needed to remind each other of constantly. Every now and then, however, one liked to show the other just how they felt about them. 

James had finished his drink and made his way back into the living room now, taking Q by the hand as he passed him. Q didn't object, following the man into their bedroom, where he proceeded to casually remove his shoes, shirt and trousers. Once he had stripped down to only his underwear and Q had been given sufficient time to marvel at just how beautiful his boyfriend was - something that still shocked him, even now - the couple climbed into their bed. Q was still wearing his clothes, not being quite as comfortable sleeping practically naked as the other man in the bed, but he found his place with ease where his back pressed firmly against Bond's chest and his waist was held by a pair of strong hands.

James kissed Q, just beneath his ear, before whispering so softly that if Q was anybody else, he wouldn't be quite sure he heard it right.

"I love you, Quinn."


End file.
